


Smugness

by Merfilly



Series: Marks of the Force [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jango's not so sure about this.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Mace Windu
Series: Marks of the Force [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Smugness

"Smug bastard," Jango griped, as both men sat down on the side of the bed, Jango still rubbing the still new mark of a lightsaber on his left inner wrist.

"Not smug," Mace answered that, as he moved to unwrap his own left wrist, something he never did in Jango's presence.

The sigil Jango wore blazed out on the inner skin there, and his did not look so new.

"You… knew?"

Mace inclined his head. "Ponds' number is on my right. But yours and his arrived before we ever found Kamino."

Jango shoved him over, and pinned him, accepting this.


End file.
